Hidans dare
by wishing-conscious
Summary: when hidan loses a dare with deidara, what will be his punishment? i dont own these charcters one shot


Hidan looking in the mirror and sighed as he ran a hand through his silver locks which were gelled back,

"Oh Jashin-Sama what have I gotten myself into, I can't believe I lost the bet with that slut bag of a blond." Hidan who is currently in a tight fitting school girls outfit with a skirt barley covering his ass and a shirt that showed his stomach and to put the cherry on top the blond made hidan wear lacy panties; he was wearing this stupid ass outfit because he lost a bet with the blond bimbo, `he cheated, that puppet fucker cheated! `

~_flash back ~ _

"_So you dare me to what fucking exactly?" the Jashinest said_

"I_ dare you to kiss konan, on the mouth in front of leader-sama un!" the bomber explained _

"_you're fucking joking right, I mean come on dammit. That's suicide and I can't die that just means ill get the fucking shit kick out of me and konan will probably chop off my fucking dick!" the zealot yelled _

"_I know that's the point un, unless your to chicken then I'll just give you the punishment now un." Bomber smiled_

"_FUCKING SON OF BITCH PUPPET FUCKER ILL TAKE THE FUCKING STUPID BET!" the Jashinest _

_So hidan wrote his will and went to go find konan and leader-sama, he found them in the kitchen where leader was at the table and konan was eating cereal. As hidan went up to konan he took a deep breath…._

_In the end hidan was put on the ground with blood surrounding his body and his dick shoved in his mouth. His whole body covered with paper cuts and bruises. Kakuzu found him a couple hours later where he had sewn hidan's body back together and laughing while doing it. To top it off he didn't even win the fucking bet._

`Shit I have to go out there or its going to be a lot worse…. Mother fucker! ` Hidan took one last look in the mirror and left his room and walk down the hall where everyone was for a meeting. Apparently deidara got leader-sama to make a meeting out of this. ` If I ever get a hold of that blonde bitch I swear to jashin I will sacrifice his puppet fucking ass so fast! ` As hidan walked down the stairs he stared at the floor and walked to the living room. The whole room stopped talking and started laughing there asses off and staring at the now red hidan! Some of the akastuki even took out cameras… but the reactions on people's faces were what pissed hidan off the most.

Leader was trying to hold back laughter and turning red; by him konan started laughing to the point where she had tears running down her face. Itachi smirked and took pictures and next to him kisame started laughing so hard he was turning purple and it looked like he was about to pee.

Sasori and deidara were laughing and taking pictures, next to them zetsu just shook his head and then left.

"Awe hidan-Chan you look as pretty as a girl almost like sempai" tobi said and then a flash of blonde and tobi and deidara were on the floor with deidara choking tobi. "FOR THE LAST TIME YOU IDIOT I AM NOT A GIRL YOU DUMBASS UN" as kisame and sasori got tobi away from deidara.

Hidan looked over to the last person to see their reaction, kakuzu was sitting in the chair next to the couch looking at hidan and he had the strangest look in his eye, but he didn't laugh or take pictures or anything he just sat there and stared at the zealot.

"HIDAN!"

"WHAT, asshole?" hidan and looked over to the bomber "what do you want Blondie?"

"You still have to finish the dare."

"What the fuck are you talking about Blondie I already finished it, I dressed in this fucking outfit!"

The bomber smiled widely "that was only a part of the dare and if you lost the bet which you did you had to dress in the outfit _and _strip for the whole base."

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Leader, konan, and deidara all shook their heads no. ` WHAT, I can't fucking do that, SHIT if I don't it will only get worse; I guess I fucking have to. `hidan thought

"Fine you fucking perverts"

Deidara smiled and turned on the stereo as deidara picked a song kisame brought over a chair from the kitchen, the music started and hidan quickly recognized it as Bad Romance by lady gaga

As the music started hidan went behind the chair and started to dance around it and he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt as he swayed his hips to the music.

_**Let's play a love game **_

_**Play a love game**_

_**Do you want love**_

_**Or you want fame**_

_**Are you in the game**_

_**Dons the love game**_

Hidan took off his shirt and threw it at someone and went back to dancing.

_**I'm on a mission**_

_**and it involves some heavy touching, yeah**_

_**You've indicated you're interest**_

_**I'm educated in sex, yes**_

_**and now I want it bad, want it bad**_

_**A love game, a love game**_

As hidan danced around the chair he started blushing at the whistling coming from kisame, hidan started unbuttoning his skirt.

_**Hold me and love me**_

_**just want touch you for a minute**_

_**Maybe three seconds is enough**_

_**For my heart to quit it**_

While hidan was dancing he didn't seem to notice kakuzu looking at him with lust.

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Don't think too much, just bust that kick**_

_**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

Hidan slowly starts bringing the skirt down and then he sees kakuzu stand up and go up to hidan; kakuzu picks hidan up and throws him over his shoulder. Kakuzu starts walking back up stares.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAKUZU PUT ME DOWN!" That was last thing the others heard before they heard a door slam shut.

"Well that worked well" leader said and left the room.


End file.
